


Exceptional

by AngelUnderneath



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelUnderneath/pseuds/AngelUnderneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-CoLS. Flirty Magnus and an embarrassed Alec sitting in the kitchen while Simon makes food for Isabelle. No deaths just a nice little scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm rubbish at summaries.  
> Only a small piece, inspired by something my friend said in a Biology lesson (believe it or not)  
> Please don't judge too harshly. I hope you like it.

“Come in Iz, just try it.” Simon said moving a spatula around the pan in front of him.  
“No. That looks disgusting.” She replied, her face looking on in distaste, from her place perched on the counter top.  
“Go on Izzy, Dracula made it just for his sweetheart.” Alec teased from his chair at the kitchen table.  
Magnus leaned over to whisper, none too quietly, into his boyfriend ear, “But Jace isn’t here.” The smirk was evident in his voice Alec’s face lighting up in a similar expression.  
“I heard that.” Simon snapped waving the spatula threateningly in their direction.  
“I know.” Magnus said winking at the vampire, with one last swot of his spatula Simon turned back to his cooking.  
The warlock seemed to find this the opportune moment to close the space between himself and Alec, moving his hand under the table to rest just above Alec’s knee. The Shadowhunter in question just took another sip of his coffee, Magnus often liked subtle shows of affection when they weren’t alone, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.  
That was until Magnus’ hand started to wander. It moved up his leg and came to rest high on the inside of his thigh. That he could cope with but when Magnus started to draw swirling patterns with his finger, excruciatingly close to where the warlock’s hand should not be with company in the room, he started to lose what little composure he had left. Alec bit his lip, bringing his drink to his mouth in an attempt to cover his face. A noise escaped his mouth the shock of which making him choke on his coffee, his skin instantly heating up.  
“Alec, you ok? Your face has gone all red.” Isabelle asked dropping the lock of Simon’s hair she hadn’t realised she’d been playing with. Alec just shook his head at his sister in response, brushing off her questions.  
Magnus squeezed his leg once more before putting both hands on the table in front of him. “His heart is beating a mile a minute.” Simon added from across the room.  
“He’s embarrassed.” Magnus stated resting his chin on his hands. He looked up at Alec like he was a work of art that was in need of appraisal, admiration. “How do you go that colour?” The warlock asked, not expecting any answer, “It is quite exceptional.” His eyes were sparkling in barely contained mischief.  
Alec just glared at his boyfriend, “Shut. Up.” He hissed, annunciating each word.  
Isabelle and Simon shared knowing glances, both sporting matching grins. “Come along, let us go and eat elsewhere.” Isabelle suggested in a strange accent that Alec couldn’t identify. Simon offered her his hand which she accepted as she jumped down off the counter.  
“Right you are m’lady.” Simon exclaimed, in a much better accent that was now distinguishable as some sort of exaggerated British impersonation. He gave a mock bow to Isabelle and escorted her out of the room, the two could be heard giggling in the hall.  
Alec watched them leave, a snort escaping as he observed their strange behaviour. He turned back to Magnus whose face was now an inch or so from his own. Magnus’ eyes still roaming over Alec’s features. “Yes,” he whispered under his breath. Before Alec could ask what he meant the Warlock continued, “You really are quite exceptional.”  
Alec started to argue, “Magnus-“ but the words were lost when the Warlock pressed his lips against Alec’s.  
“Shut. Up.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s smiling mouth.


End file.
